Nicest Thing
by busybee6563
Summary: Ginny thinks about Harry and all the she screwed up before he left. A Harry Potter songfic for the Kate Nash song "Nicest Thing". Hope you like it! Romance.


A/N. My first songfic. Hope you likes it! PLEASER&R! Enjoy!

**Kate Nash/Harry Potter Songfic**

Song: Nicest Thing by Kate Nash

Couple: Ginny singing about Harry

_Song words in italics_

Ginny's thoughts in normal…

From the moment I saw him, I knew I had to get him.

_All I know is that you're so nice…_

He looked amazing. He always did. That unruly black hair. Those hypnotic green eyes…

_You're the nicest thing I've seen…_

I kept wanting to ask him out. I sent him that valentine in my first year. Draco had to open his big mouth, didn't he?

_I wish we could give it a go, see if we could be something…_

I was so envious of Hermione at first. She was one of his best friends. He talked to her.

_I wish I was your favourite girl…_

I knew he was the one.

_I wish you thought that I was the reason you were in the world…_

I built up my confidence around him I smiled at him when he looked at me. Sometimes, with a tingle down my spine, he'd smile back.

_I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile…_

If I knew id see him in the common room or something, id put on better robes. Hoping he'd notice.

_I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style…_

He seemed as though he knew I liked him sometimes. I think he just pushed it to the back of his mind until he found out properly. I just wanted him to talk to me.

_I wish you couldn't figure me out. But you'd always wanna know what I was about…_

When he rescued me from the chamber of secrets, he held my hand. Even though riddle was draining the life from me, I think I felt it. Over the next three years, I longed for him to do that again.

_I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset…_

I kept making things up in my head-replaying meeting him from the first time. Only this time, it was different. This time, I smiled and flicked my hair and didn't look like a fool. That's what I wanted harry to think of me-not as ron's shy, gawping little sister.

_I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met…_

I love the way his eyes twinkle in the sun. or when he's so very happy. All the other girls only like him because of his body or his fame-not that I don't like his body, but I think I was the only one who saw beauty in his eyes.

_I wish you had a favourite beauty spot that you loved secretly cos it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see…_

I loved him. Still do. Always will.

_Basically, I wish that you loved me…_

Sometimes I felt as if I needed to see him, just to know I wasn't imagining something that nice. Something that good-looking.

_I wish that you needed me…_

After the 2nd round in the tri-wizard tournament, I took him a cup of tea-you know, to warm him up. I made It myself. He said it was just how he liked it!

_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars, actually, I meant three…_

Sometimes, if he totally blanked me, id fall apart. If he didn't smile back at me, a tiny piece of my heart would break off.

_I wish that without me, your heart would break…_

I used to stay up at night thinking about him. Trying to find a way to get him.

_I wish that without me, you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake…_

When I heard about him and cho chang, I couldn't face him at breakfast. I told everyone it was just something else.

_I wish that without me, you couldn't eat…_

I cried myself to sleep that night. Thinking about how I should have got in there sooner. About how I'd never get him.

_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep…_

When I went out with Dean, every time I saw him, I couldn't stop thinking about how lovely he was.

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing…_

But there was something different about him.

…_I've ever seen…_

The way he looked at me and Dean when we were together.

…_And I wish we could see if we could be something…_

And we did give it a go. And we were (still are) something.

_Yeah I wish we could see if we could be something…_

And finally, after all those years of longing, he finally loves me the way I love him.


End file.
